Aloha Nui Loa (All My Love)
by Lieutenant McRollins
Summary: Cath and Steve one shot. Rated M for good reasons.


Steve pulled up to his house not expecting to see Catherine's car in his driveway. He walked in and heard water running upstairs. Figuring Catherine was taking a shower he sat his gun and keys down on the table by his couch, and made his way up the stairs. He was standing in the door way of the bathroom before Catherine realized he was there. She turned and jumped back in surprise almost falling on her ass in the process. "You know for an Intelligence officer you're not very aware of your surroundings." He said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm usually on a carrier telling you guys what to do. I'm not really the one getting shot at." She said giggling. "What are you doing? Watching me like some kind of pervert." She said teasingly. Steve walked closer to the shower and pulled the curtain back getting misted with water.

"Awareness of your surroundings is always good." He said poking the tip of her nose. "Pervert? No such thing, just admiring a beautiful lady in my shower." He said feigning innocence. "I can show you pervert." He said with a mischievous grin. He took off his clothes and hopped in the shower with her. "Hope you haven't been in her very long, Lieutenant." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Her very tiny, sexy waist.

"Not at all, Sailor." She said wrapping her hands around his neck. Looking at his beautifully, hazel eyes. She got lost in those eyes every time she looked at them, it's like they held a whole new universe in them. Steve bent down and tentatively kissed her. She loved those soft little kisses, but she wanted more. Steve kissed back with a passion built by desire.

Steve picked her up and let his hands travel to her ass, a very sexy ass, and pushed her up against the wall. He kissed down her jawline to her neck, until he got to her clavicle which he left love bites scattered around on. She hissed and let out little moans every time he bit her. He kissed back up until he reached her ear "let's get out of this shower and into my bed." he said nipping at her ear. He let her down and turned off his shower. He followed her to his bed watching her walk over there just turned him on even more.

Catherine stood at the foot of the bed watching Steve walk towards her like she was prey and he was ready to pounce. Steve tackled her onto the bed, raising up to admire this woman he was so in love with. This woman that drove him crazy in all the right ways. He kissed her hand and up her arms, kissing along her shoulder to her neck. Catherine let out a small moan when he reached her breast. Catherine dragged her nails over his back, no doubt leaving deep, red lines. He kissed all around her breast until he found the nipple, he sucked and flicked his tongue over the harden nipple, gently grazing his teeth over it. He kissed his way over to the other breast giving it the same attention. Catherine tangled her hands in his hair, arching her back at the sensual sensation.

Steve kissed her between her breast and down over her stomach until he reached her waist line. He nipped at her hip bones and continued his adventure to her thighs. He kissed and grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin. She let out little gasps and moans. He gave her other thigh the same treatment and found his way to the apex of her thighs. He kissed her outer lips before grazing his tongue over the small, sensitive bundle of nerves. Catherine let out a loud moan and Steve smiled at the sound. He continued licking and flicking the bud, and gently slid in two fingers and stroked her. Catherine was squirming and letting out moans, she never was really quiet Steve thought. Steve used his other hand to hold her hips down from bucking. She was close he could feel it, he stopped and she raised up and glared at him. He laughed and kissed his way back up to her.

Catherine almost screamed when Steve stopped. She glared at him like 'what the fuck dude' and he just laughed. The fucking nerve of this guy between her legs. He captured her mouth with his, and she rolled them over so now she had control. Oh how he was going to hate this. Catherine kissed and nipped her way down his neck stopping at the top of his clavicle to leave a couple of love bites. Steve groaned at the new sensation. He let his hands wander up her hips and sides until he reached her hair and got tangled in it. Catherine kissed down his torso until she reached the 'V' leading down to arousal. She licked and nipped until she was at his arousal, Steve gently brought her head up until she was looking at him. He brought her face to his and kissed her, he rolled them over so he was in control again.

Steve positioned himself between her legs and started to ease in. Catherine let out a gasp and arched her back at he sudden sensation. Steve growled and buried his head in her neck. He bit, and sucked, and nipped with every thrust. Catherine was far from quiet, that was one of the reasons Steve loved her. "Steve, I'm so close."Catherine gasped, Steve let out a growl knowing he was close too.

"Come for me, Cath." Steve said and their whole worlds exploded. Screaming each others names as the came. Steve rolled off of Catherine and she laid her head down on his chest. "That was amazing, Lieutenant." Steve said smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself, Commander." Catherine said with a giggle.


End file.
